Who I Was(OneShot)
by Pandora's Eye
Summary: Who was Ada Wong before she become a spy for Umbrella?Who was she when she was just a little girl?All she wanted to do was to become closer to her parents,what did she do to deserve this?


**Who I was**

**Some Chinese words used in the story**

**Lou Dou:Cantonese for ''Father''**

**Lou Mou:Cantonese for ''Mother''**

6 year old Ada Wong,walked into her father's looked around in were chemicals and liquids all over the tables, a microscope and what seemed to be a cryostatis looked in shock as she saw what seemed to be a woman in the chamber. Her face was pale and small her eyes closed and her hair looked as if it was being moved by the wind. She 's peaceful Ada thought. Her father caught sight of her.''Ada,what are you doing here,who let you in?''.Her father was often very gentle,this time he looked weary,and starved.

Ada stared sheepishly at the floor.'Sorry lou dou,I need to interview you for school''.Her father's face softened.''I'm so sorry Ada as you can see I don't have the time,I need to examine some samples and-''He stopped contemplating his daughter's expression.''You always say that'' she mumbled and turned to walk away. Her father bit his lip.''Listen,Ada why don't you ask your mother,I promise I'll make it up to you''. Ada turned around,facing her father with a toothy grin.''Okay'' she flounced off,pleased.

Her father had problems of his own.

Ada walked into her parent's room,her mother was busy folding clothes.''Lou Mou''.''Ada,my child,whats up?'' her mother said looking up.''I have a question'' Ada said sitting on her parent's bed.''Yes dear'' Mei Wong was a loving woman,always sparing her time for her children,and highly disapproved of her husband's behaviour,she was afraid her children wouldn't have a proper father figure in their lives.''Mommy,why doesn't daddy love me?'' Mei started to tear up.

''Mommy,what's wrong?''Ada looked at her mother,her eyes filled with concern.''Oh darling,my darling Ada,your father loves you and your sister very much,he's just very busy these days''.''Oh'' Ada nodded understanding and hugged her mother, her mother returned the embrace.''Mommy I need to do an interview on you''Ada said.''Oh okay dear'' the next hour was a fun one,with mother and daughter laughing and smiling.

Ada was about to leave when she remembered something.''Mommy'' Ada said.''Yes honey?''.''I walked into Daddy's lab and I saw a woman in a tube,who is she,is she dead?''

Fear was written all over Mei's face, she stuttered hopelessly.''N-No,d-dear she's n-n-ot d-dead,she's er s-sleeping''.She had to have a word with her husband.''Okay,will she wake up soon?'' Ada looked at her daughter's innocent little face she didn't want to expose her daughter to the horrors of Umbrella,but one day she will find out and before then she would need to be prepared.''Yes,dear she will wake up,but not yet''.''Oh,okay then,thanks mommy'' and Ada walked out of the collapsed on her bed and decided she would have a word with her husband.

She walked into the laboratory , unknown to her,somebody was watching her husband as he worked.

''Yes,I have finally perfected the virus!''Mei stared at her husband wide eyed.''W-What?'' her voice quavering.''Oh,Honey I didn't see you there,but the reason I have been busier than normal is because Wesker assigned me to perfect an ancient virus long forgotten''

She didn't think it possible for him to be any busier than he already was,to tell you the truth she didn't see any difference.''Cheng,your daughter asked about that woman in the cryostatis chamber'' she said,her voice still quavering slightly.

Cheng looked alarmed,worry consuming his gentle face.''What did you tell her?''.''I didn't tell her your dirty secret Cheng'' Mei said looking away from her husband.''It's not my secret Mei,it's Spencer's''.''Yes but you're the one working for him,you're the one actually making the virus'' Mei cried,unable to take the hurt any longer.

Then,men in gas masks bustled through the door,firing bullets at Cheng.''NO!'' Mei cried as they shot bullets into her husband until blood soaked his then white lab coat and he fell to the ground,leaving a puddle of blood on the floor. Mei screamed louder,until one of the masked men shot a bullet into her She held her abdomen and groaned,she then fell to the ground,joining her husband in death.

One of the men stepped forward to grab the virus when they saw 2 little girls step forward into the room. Ada and Alix gasped,covering their mouths in shock, a tear trickled down Ada's face.''Mommy, Daddy'' Alix ran over to her parents and brushed the hair out of her mother's face. The masked men at the back felt some sympathy for they were about what?6 or 7.

All of them evacuated the room with the of them,except for the masked man at the back, he called Spencer and asked him what they should do, he was clearly irritated but sucked back his breath.''Bring them to me'' he ordered in a hard tone.

The man knelt down to be level with the two girls,he couldn't say anything but ''I'm sorry''.Alix stepped forward and stared at the man with cold,sad eyes. She looked at the man that killed,or helped kill her parents.''Why'' she said , breaking down into silent tears.

The man brought the girls to Spencer.''You know I would have done 2 things:1 kill them off or 2:send them to a foreign orphanage,but they could be of use when they are older''.The man behind the mask looked at Spencer , he was so cruel,he nodded and turned to leave when one of the girls grasped his looked down at the girl stared back at him,her wet face and pale blue eyes looking at him.''Who killed Mommy and Daddy?''her small innocent voice asked. The man bit his lip.''I'm so sorry'' tears glistening in his hazel eyes. Spencer turned his back.''Michael,please show the girls to their rooms,I have more important things to do,oh and did you dispose of _them_''

He literally spat the last word.

''I'll get on it'' Michael said tears still threatening to did those two girls do to deserve this?

''You better'' he replied calmly and slowly.

* * *

Michael led the 2 girls to their rooms. The two girls declined dinner and cried themselves to sleep. Knowing that they would find out who killed their parents and promised vengeance.

* * *

**Authors note:I hoped you liked this one shot fanfic,I felt really sad writing the deaths of their parents and all the questions they were asking!Reviews and comments are always welcome!Thanks for reading!  
**


End file.
